


Right. So... About that time when Stiles woke up with Derek freaking Hale hovering directly above him. Anyone recall that particular moment in time? What was that class? Crickets, total silence. Anyone? Bueller? No?

by Leafontehwind



Series: Are we all just stumbling along until we get this right? [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Confused Stiles, Derek urges, F/M, Gen, M/M, Marking, alpha urges, or at all, this would really be easier if they just talked it out first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leafontehwind/pseuds/Leafontehwind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or that one where Stiles still didn't get much sleep and Derek was a total creeper. Again. Really, Stiles shouldn't be surprised.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right. So... About that time when Stiles woke up with Derek freaking Hale hovering directly above him. Anyone recall that particular moment in time? What was that class? Crickets, total silence. Anyone? Bueller? No?

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing the next part of this series and it wound up being over eleven pages long. So, I decided to break it up into a few parts. There will be a rapid fire succession of updates because I really like ridiculous titles for this series and it makes me laugh (and hopefully you too, obviously)!
> 
> Also as a note, I'm participating in NaNoWrMo, so if there isn't two updates in a week, that is why. I will still do, at the very least, a weekly posting for this series. Because I am in love with them and the series has a mind of its own and developed plot beyond the Sterek-ness of it all. 
> 
> So! Enjoy this little bit and there is more to come over the next couple of hours... Depending on how long I can wait to space it out, I'm impatient. 
> 
> (Side note: This particular part was written at 5 in the morning. Otherwise known as the part were crack almost happened. And probably did a little bit.)

Right. So... 

About that time when Stiles woke up with Derek _freaking_ Hale hovering directly above him. Anyone recall that particular moment in time? What was that class? Crickets, total silence. Anyone? Bueller? No? Right. Because up until this exact moment in time, Stiles didn’t remember it either. Nope. He definitely did not remember the feeling of sickly sweet breath on his neck, the pliant hard body of what could have passed as a professional athlete pressed against his body. Why? Because it was _**totally most definitely happening right now**_. 

Stiles hadn’t asked for this, not really. He had been, well, mostly joking. At least eighty percent joking about his nubile body being desirable and he didn’t exactly mean it as an invitation for heavy breathing and... well, sort of touching? What in the hell... what exactly was this?

“Um...Derek?” Stiles squeaked out in the most manly squeak that had ever squeaked, his hands fisting in the sheets just to actually have _something_ to do. He was sure that if he let his hands do anything else they’d get ideas and that would never end well. Okay, so maybe it would end well, but Stiles wasn’t exactly sure he was ready to walk the walk down that line of his confusing sexuality just yet. But, even without his hands, his body was already reacting to Derek and, yeah this was going to get really awkward. Really, really freaking fast.

Though, here’s the thing. Derek wasn’t exactly answering him. Which made it ~~hard~~ difficult for him to think of anything else let alone what in holy hell was actually going on. He was just laying there on top of him. Breathing. Just, you know, like a normal everyday thing. Except for where it totally wasn’t. Honestly, he should find this creepy. Like restraining order, hitting him with a taser level of creepy. Stiles should not be finding this attractive. Or, for lack of a better way to sum it all up, really freaking hot. Shit. He was going to have to figure out a simple way for him to ask Scott if he randomly liked to breathe on people like a total werewolf creeper.

Turning his head slowly, Stiles attempted to catch Derek’s eyes and gauge what was going on. To see how much this was going to suck for him in the long run of the wolf had gone feral or something-- which, you know, never happened. Like ever. But all of his thoughts and musings came to a screeching hault. The sight that he was met with literally knocked the wind straight out of him. Derek’s eyes were full on alpha red with his mouth parted like he was seriously trying to reign something in and hold it back. Oh, god. This was Derek showing restraint.

And then, there was more. Derek closed the distance and then he felt the warmth of lips against the curve of his throat. Even if he wanted to protest (which, he wasn’t entirely sure that he _did_ ), he couldn’t. Wouldn’t. Maybe it was some form of self-preservation that he had lingering way deep down inside him underneath the daring heroics and stupid decisions. He figured it was a good call at the moment. Because added to the mix of the feel of the alpha’s mouth sucking at his neck was tongue and warmth and... yes. That would be teeth. 

“Don’t. Move.” The words were ground out unevenly, lips brushing against his skin. Stiles was not good at keeping still, but his life might very well rely on it, so, he willed his body to be pretty freaking still, yep. Inanimate objects would have nothing on him. If his brain was actually properly work and not completely misfiring at the moment, Stiles would be asking him several hundred questions about what exactly the hell was going on. That and the whole having a pretty strong attachment to being alive. Dying at the hands, or jaw as it were, of an alpha was definitely not high on the list of how he wanted to bite it. So, for once, he was going to attempt to not pretty much ask for death. But, really. This all came from him being left behind and tracking down Derek to make sure he wasn’t dead or dying? Why did he even leave the house anymore?

“Okay. Yep. Not moving, just um... you might want to explain what exactly is going on here?” So much for the whole self-preservation. Stiles’ mouth would get him killed one of these days, at least it wouldn’t be a complete surprise. “Not that I totally... you know, mind. Which you can probably tell. Just... ohmygod,” Derek’s left hand came down to rest upon his upper thigh, his fingers coming dangerously close to his crotch. Okay, Stiles was sure that he wouldn’t mind if this went a little less PG-13 and full on NC-17. 

Derek placed his mouth back on Stiles’ neck, tongue tracing over his skin before all of the warmth and goodness backed right off of him and towards the other side of the bed. Great, his first kissing or...whatever was totally due to werewolf reasons that he wasn’t entirely sure he was going to get an answer about and it was cut off before he even actually rounded first base. It was like he popped a fly and the douche catcher caught it before he even made it all the way down the line. This was totally and completely unfair. Especially because he had even sucked at t-ball when he was five or six.

Just what exactly did you say after someone woke you up by licking and sucking on your neck? Stiles was usually filled to the brim with words, words were his thing even if he wasn’t entirely eloquent with them, but he never really was at a loss for something to say. But, right now? Yep. Totally speechless. Well, okay, mostly speechless. About seventy percent speechless. Sixty-five at best.

“So...” Stiles cleared his throat, shifting a bit on the bed so his arousal wasn’t completely basically out there for everyone to see in his now semi-tented pajamas. He stared at the ceiling for a long moment before chancing a side at Derek. The alpha’s expression was blank, eyes closed his jaw set so tight that Stiles could see the plane of skin that accentuated his insane cheekbones. And his breathing... Stiles would be lying if he wasn’t the least bit alarmed by it. Which of course meant that he was going to try and break the silence with words. It was Stiles after all. “Didn’t feel like letting me get my two hours?”

And that was just the beginning of all the ways that Derek Hale was starting to really confuse the hell out of poor Stiles.


End file.
